I Want A Cowboy
by Jupiter Water Goddess
Summary: suck @ summerys, full summery inside! Bella goes to help a friend and she sees a man that she has been in love with since she was ten, the only problem? He's her best friends older brother, really older brother.
1. Chapter 1

_I Want a Cowboy _

_By: Jupiter Water Goddess_

_Pairing: Bella/OC_

_Rating: M_

_Note from the author: Hi! Ok I know I shouldn't start a other new story when I have three to finish, but you see I was reading this story about a family named the McKay that live in the state of Wyoming and a ranchers and decided that I wanted to take my favorite cowboys and add a twist to the book 'Twilight' now that being said there is a few of these strong willed men that I love, and what to cross them with 'Twilight' my stories that I write about them will not be tied together in anyway shape or form. I am also not going to use the storylines but my own and maybe bits and pieces that I fell in love with from each story. I will also be changing some ages around to better fit the story. _

_Summery: Isabella Swan move from Phoenix, Arizona but she spend each and every summer in a small town in Wyoming. On Bella's Birthday she is called and told that she is need at a place she thinks of as 'home' right away, so she packs her bags and away we go. But who is the hunky cowboy waiting for her a the airport? Nun other than Cord McKay himself, decked out in his faded old blue jeans and his dusty black cowboy hat. Hot damn Bella's dream is about to come true!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' or 'Cowgirl Up And Ride' because I am neither Lorelei James or Stephenie Meyer! _

_R&R please and tell me if she would like me to start this story or not._

_I might bump up the rating soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok so this is the first chapter of my cross over story 'I Want a Cowboy' I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! So tell me what you think, but NO FLAME! Thank you!_

Isabella Swan was sitting in the café of Forks High School at the 'Cullen's table eating lunch as the little pixie like girl sat next to her chattering away about how much fun the party was going to be and that Bella was going to _love_ it. While her brother Edward was running his long pale fingers up and down Bella's arm in what she thought could be, was a soothing motion when in truth it was more of an annoyance than anything was.

Bella didn't know how she was going to tell Edward that she was getting tired of the way acted all the time, ever since they got back from James's attack- he had been to protective and controlling and Bella couldn't deal with it anymore.

So now all Bella could think was '_please someone get me out of here please!'_ when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling it out she saw that it was a text message:

_911 Emergency S.O.K _

Seeing that Bella stood up from the table and told the remaining group of Cullen that sat at the table she would return in a second.

Once she got out of the café doors, she broke out in a dead run ignoring the sounds and complies of the people around her, headed start for the parking lot. That could only mean one thing, that one of her best friends Keeley was in trouble-no make that major trouble. Bella slip the '_slide to unlock' _on her new Iphone and punches in a number that would forever been branded into her mind.

"Hello? Keeley?"

"Bella thank god! You have to help me! I'm in jail!"

"Damn Keeley what the hell did you do this time?"

"Got in a bar fight in Cheyenne, so you going to come and bail me out or do I have to call the family?"

"Hell no! There is no way I would do that to you. I couldn't do that to your parents either, you dad would have a heart attack if he found out that her pretty little angel of a daughter wasn't so much of an angel after all."

"Awe shut the hell up you bitch! You're not an angel either!"

"Hay I'd cool it if I was you, I'm the one bailing your ass out of jail."

"Well guess it's a good thing that you ain't me, huh?"

"Yeah it is! I'm pulling out of the school parking lot right now and I'll call the airport and get tickets to Cheyenne and be there soon."

"Ok, there not going to let me out for like another 6 hours and let me tell you that a thing to. Hot damn, this cops are damn fine. Course there not as hot as our Wyoming cowboys!"

Well bells knew that Keeley was ok, if she was talking like that, but she still had a question that had been chewing at her since this all started.

"That cool, got a question. How the hell text me just me a minute ago?"

"I'll tell you when you get me out of here; I don't have the phone that much longer."

"That fine Keeley, see you in a little while."

"Yeah, bye and thanks Bells!"

Then Bella pulled out of the parking lot of the school, not once thinking about the group of Cullen that she had left behind in the school café until she got haft way through the doorway of Charlie's house, causing her to pause and try to come up with an idea of what she was going to do. I mean she could just up and leave them without a word.

Could she? No, she thought that she would start to feel bad as soon as she set foot on the Wyoming earth, so she decided that she would just add on a little to the note she would be giving to Charlie. Yes that is what she would, it was quick and easy, but she would feel bad about leaving without tell a group of people that had grown to be a part of an already overly large family.

So Bella grabbed a pen and tore a core of the note she had left Charlie, and penned out a note that read:

_Friend needed help. Don't know when I'll be back._

_-B._

And with that, Bella grabbed the bag that sat on the bottom step and dialed the airports' number to ask for the first flight out, Bella's heart soared when the bored airport desk clerk told her that there was a flight leaving out in about three hours and there was only one seat that hadn't been taken yet. Then Bella's heart drop like a full grown werewolf cliff diving at La Push cliffs, and let me tell you that a fast and hard drop.

And what is the cause of this drop of Bella's heart, well dear reader it's because… the ticket was one-way! The thoughts running though Bella's head ranged from an it'll be too much trouble to buy a other one or just my damn luck but the last one she thought, and the one that stuck the most was it'll be fine.

The more Bella thought about it the more she like the idea, she could come home when she felt like it, hell if she want to she could stay and live there if that's what she decided, and what she wanted to do without any worries. That sounded like a damn good idea.

Bella finally parked in the lot reserved for overnight or longer flyers to keep there cars, when she turned the key to off she sneezed, all the while wondering who was talking about her.

Meanwhile in Forks the Cullen's family was gathering in the large bright living room. Some pacing, Edward and Carlisle one was trying to see the future, Alice, two were watching Edward as if they were watching Edward like they were waiting for him to pounce, Emmet and Jasper. Another of these seven unearthly people were dry sobbing for losing one of her daughters, Esme, and the last and probably the one with the lest worry or at else on the outside was Rosalie.

"Edward we must stay calm, we have no way of knowing what is going on. It might be a simple misunderstanding, or maybe she just forgot to inform you she was going somewhere. Let's wait till either Alice has a vision or Bella calls to tell you she's fine, which I'm sure she is." Carlisle said to Edward trying to calm him down so he would think like normal.

"Or she wised up and left your sorry ass." Came a bitchy voice from the blonde sitting on the couch staring out the large glass window that looked out into the forest.

"Why don't you shut your damn mouth Rosalie." Edward sneered at the blonde, sitting on the couch still looking into the woods, thins cause Emmet to Growl in defense of his mate.

"That enough! Rosalie, Edward, Emmet, stop this non-sense this instant."

After they all calmed down enough to think straight, or at least what Carlisle thought everyone was calm enough to not try to kill each other, he began to speak again.

"Alice, do you have any idea at all what could have happened?"

"No, Carlisle I have no clues what so ever. " Alice said shaking her head, she could not understand why she couldn't see Bella's future but if she had to guess, it was because she had to bet money on it. It would because she had not planed everything out, she was going on instinct.

"Could she be in La Push with the wolfs?" Jasper asked Alice rubbing her arm and sending out calming rays out over the room.

"I don't know Jas! I can't stand to not see if she ok."

"But could she just have gone to La Push to see her friends?" Jasper calmly asked her again

"She could be, but I'm not sure. It seems like she just left or something, her future not blank but I don't see her anywhere."

"But that could just mean that she hasn't made a decision yet, right?" Esme asked Alice.

"Yes it could and that what _I_ think has happened."

"So she did leave his sorry ass!" Rosalie, of course made this statement.

More growls were heard though the room, cause Carlisle to take over once again stating that they should all calm down now.

"Here's what we're going to do. Alice, Esme, and I will go to Bella's house, to see if Charlie knows anything about her location. While we're doing that I want Edward to search the top floor and Bella's room for any clues about what might have happened or where she could have gone." Carlisle paused, taking a deep unneeded breath before caring on his statement, "Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper will carry on searching for Bella. See if you can find her scent anywhere."

Everyone nodded there agreement with this plan and ran in the dictions of their objective, which was to find Bella as fast as possible.

The whole time Edward was running he was also dialing franticly on his cell phone trying with all his might to reach Bella, and to save her from whatever unspeakable danger that Bella always seemed to get her self into.

* * *

** On the plane about to land in Cheyenne **

Bella saw the flashing lights and the flight workers walking up and down the aisles telling people that they were about to land and to buckle there seat belts. All Bella could think was… Ok now what am I going to do? How am I going to tell Charlie all this? What about the Cullens? Were they going to come after her? No, they wouldn't. At least she hoped hope.

* * *

** Jump to Bella's house **

As the group of Cullens containing neared Bella's house, one member left the group to scale a large tree and quickly slipped through the open window that lead to Bella's room, and Esme knocked lightly on the front door of the small two-story house. They could hear a light shuffle from behind the door before it opened to revel a red-rimmed eye Charlie Swan.

"Oh, hello." was his greeting.

"Good evening, Charlie. Would you mind if we came in?" Carlisle asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course not, come on in. Not to be rude, but may I ask what your doing here?"

"Well you see we're worried about Bella. She left at lunch and never came back. She was also supposed come to the house; we were going to have a small party for her birthday. Rose and Emmett along with Jasper came home from collage just for it." Alice piped into the conversation, adding a puppy dog face for good measure, hoping that he would tell her what was going on with Bella.

"I'm sorry about that, but as you can see Bella not here."

"Well where is she?" Alice cut Charlie off before he could finish talking.

"Alice that was very rude!" Esme said looking to Charlie with a small smile that meant to apologize without saying a word.

"Its fine Esme, I understand. Alice is just worried about Bella." Charlie said before turning to Alice of,

"She with some friends of her mother's family. That's all I know, she left while I was at work and I only got two notes.

"I didn't read the one addressed to Edward, it didn't feel right. But my note said that one of her friends was in trouble and that she _had _to help her out, which she didn't know when she was going to be able to come back and she would call when she got there. She also said to not worry."

"So you don't know were she is, at all couldn't even guess?" asked Carlisle in the cool, calm and collected way only a doctor could have.

"No. she didn't say a word about it, and to tell you the truth this is the first time hearing about it."

"And you're sure that you have absolutely no idea who or where those family friends are or any way to get in contact with them?" Esme asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry, no. but I can ask her when she calls. And I think she might have flown out of the airport in Seattle, if that's any help."

"That helps more than you can know, Charlie." Carlisle said with a small smile," Now about that note Bella sent to us. Would you mind if she saw that please?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment before speaking," Well you see Bells addressed the letter to Edward and I would feel right if I gave it to you. I mean Bella left it to me to give to him and I don't want to betray he trust like that."

"That's fine I understand and would do the same if I was in your place." Carlisle told the younger man with a smile and a nod of the head as if he really did accept this.

This got a smile from Charlie and you could almost see the tension roll off him in waves, knowing that another father understood and agreed with what he was saying.

"Well I think that's the entire question we have for you, so I think we should be heading off." said Esme," And we'll be sure to send Edward over as soon as we can."

"Thank you, not only for sending your son over but also for caring for Bella enough to come check on her." Charlie mumbled while looking at the floor.

Esme and Carlisle just laugh and shaking their heads stated that Bella was like another daughter, and with that they were all out door followed closely by Alice, but not before giving Charlie a quick peck on his cheek.

Sliding into their car, they all turned to Edward, who was sitting in the back seat, with a worried look on all their faces.

"What did you find Edward?" Alice asked with a sigh worried that Bella was in trouble.

"Let's wait till we're all together, please Alice no more question." Edward said a grim frown on his god like face.

"Ok, that's fine son. We can wait that long." Carlisle said with a compassioned look on his face while slipping his right over and gripping onto his wife, fearing the worst.

As they all arrived at the Cullen's mansion located out in the middle of the woods, Edward was smothered with different questions ranging from a concerned 'where is she?' to a 'did you find out anything?' to a rude 'told you she left your ass'

To all these questioned Edward just shook his head and sank defeated to the white leather coach in the living room, to then motion for Carlisle to tell his part of the story first. When Carlisle was finished telling his tell did Edward finally speak.

"Her overnight bag was gone along with a few days worth of closes, there was also a lose floor board that looked like it had just been moved recently. I'm guessing that was where she hid her money, but I could be wrong. Other than that nothing was out of order."

"Well then the only thing to do is to get the note and go from there, maybe we can find Bella sooner." Jasper told everyone in a thoughtful tone.

"Then that what we're going to do, Edward tomorrow you are to go over to Bella house and get that note then we will go from there. Is everyone in agreement to that?"

When no one protested Carlisle nodded and turns to look out at the forest surrounding them.

* * *

** With Bella **

Bella stepped into the crowded bag pick up station and wondered how she was to get to the McKay family ranch when a deep husky voice breathes out a "Well. Hells Bells"

Bella whipped around real quick and looked into deep dark blue eyes. There before Bella stood none other then Cord McKay.

* * *

**Well there was the first chapter tell me what you think, I need 5 REVIEWS to update and I promise that I will mention all the names of the reviewers in chapter 2! So hit the button already!**


	3. Chapter 3

_WARNING: Mild language in this chapter._

_Ok, that you all for reviewing and a special thanks to:_

_Slytherinchikk_

_RomFicGurl_

_Daddysbabygirl14_

_Barrelracingismylife_

_BabyGurl44_

_And a thanks to those that added me to there fav. list:_

_Babygirl44_

_Barrelracingismylife_

_Daddysgirl4_

_Isis70_

_RomFicGurl_

_And those who put me on there Alert:_

_ADdIct3D24_

_Barrelracingismylife_

_RomFicGurl_

_Slythrerinchickk_

_They were the first reviews I got for chapter 1! I hope that you all love reading my little story as much as I love writing it_

_I own nothing!_

**Last chapter: **_Bella stepped into the crowded bag pick up station and wondered how she was to get to the McKay family ranch when a deep husky voice breathes out a "Well. Hells Bells_"

Bella whipped around real quick and looked into deep dark blue eyes. There before Bella stood none other then Cord McKay.

Bella stood there stunned for a moment and then with an inwardly shake she broke in to a heart braking grin.

"Well, what are you doin' here Cord McKay?" Bella drawled out with a tiny smirk on her pretty as a picture face.

"To pick you up, didn't Keeley tell yea that I was goin' to be here?" there was a confused look on his ruggedly handsome features that Bella had a sneaking suspension that mirrored her own.

"No, she didn't she told me she had got her ass arrested and I just _had_ to come get her ass out. She's not in jail, is she?"

"No. She's not, yet."

Now Bella was getting pissed, she had flown all the way here, and she did is fast to. She had left everything in Forks, she hadn't even remembered her stupid iPod and wouldn't you know the guy she sat next to her on the plane either talked the whole time or make terrible honking noises when he slept, curled up in a ball that remembered her of a small dog than a grown man, but either way his mouth never stopped moving.

So what did Keeley want so bad, that she would set up this whole screwed up plan? It couldn't be to see her, Bella and Keeley had already planned what they were going to do after Bella graduated and came up to Cheyenne for a visit. And if she really wanted to see Bella that bad, she could have gotten her damn ass onto a plane and flown to Forks. But no Bella's crazy off the wall best friend couldn't do things the normal way, she had to go all out, and make Bella come all the way here.

"How much you want' a bet this was one of her crazy schemes?"

All Bella did was nod, they both knew who was behind it and she would bet my favorite sneakers that it had something to do with wanting Cord and her to get together. Ever since Bella had told her that, she had a crush that had later turned into full-blown goo-goo eyes love every time he was around, on the sexy cowboy that was standing next to her. Bella's crazy best friend had been planning her bachelorlette engagement party and wedding down to the bar they were going to be wasted at.

And let's not forget the baby shower, baby names, the room and the kids birthday presents till they were nine. Every time she told Bella everything that she had planned, there was always more than one kid. Bella was starting to believe that this was the most planning her friend had ever done in her life, and as much as Bella loved her, she was setting her hopes a little to high.

Bella couldn't understand what Cord saw in her, or why he would even need her for. Cord could have any woman he wanted and it always seemed that he didn't want them.

"Well, is this all of your bags or do you have more?" Cord asked Bella with an amused glint in his eyes.

"This is all; when your moron of a sister called I jumped and left everything back in Washington." Bella said as we were walking out of the airport and to the parking lot. "So what was that look in your eyes back there?"

"What? What look?" he questions, not even looking Bella in the eyes.

"You know which look. The one you ge- Oh shit!" And in true Bella fashion she trip, readying her for impact she was shocked when she felt two strong powerful arms wrapped around her pulling her against a wide powerful chest. That's when Bella noticed that Cord was so tall and she was so short that she barely reached his upper chest.

"Well I can see that one something haven't changed about your." Cord said with a chuckle and wink.

"And what does that mean?" Bella snapped off at him in record speed. She hated with people named comments about her grace, and in the case of him and his family her size. But her size wasn't something she could control. She wouldn't be so short if he and his brothers weren't so tall, and she could wear heels she was to clumsy.

But that thought, brought another thought that had her blushing. Their difference in height made it perfect to wrap her legs around his waist; she would be lined up perfectly with him, mouth-to-mouth chest-to-chest and pelvis to pelvis.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Cord said knocking her out of her steamy daydream; she was getting way, way, way to into. Bella could already feel her panties growing damp, and the more she thought about this hunk of a cowboy of a man the damper they got.

"Really? Cause I think that you nothing just might be a little more, maybe even a little something." Bella asked in a hushed tone that she would have used on a scared mare, and then she noticed that she was still safely tucked into his arms and oh boy did it fell oh so right that she didn't think anything could get her out of them.

"It's really nothing, you just grew up a lot from that last time I saw you. You don't even seem like that little girl that was always hanging round with me and my little sister. No braces or pigtails anymore, it's just a big shock." he murmured with a shrug looking anywhere but at her. But that didn't stop her from seeing the light pink color dusked on his checks that's hadn't been there a moment ago.

"Are you blushing? You are! Cord McKay is blushing! Your brothers are just going to love this." Bella said with a small laugh.

"Now Bella you wouldn't do that to me would you?" Cord asked her with a tiny little puppy dog pout, that had Bella laughing and trying to brake the grip Cord had on her. When she broke away from him, Bella took off across the lot and to Cord's pickup truck when she felt arms wrapped just under her breasts that pulled her to the warm chest with a steady heart beat coming from within.

Cord had an astonishing scent leather, open ranch air and musky scent that was purely Cord. And Bella loved Cord's scents.

"Oh please do you have any idea what my childhood was like growing up with you and your brothers? I learned real quick paybacks a bitch and you all always be back at each other." Bella told Cord with a wide smirk across her face and stuck her light pink tongue out of he shiny full lips and it was all Cord could do to keep from pulling her towards him and pulling that tiny pink tongue into his mouth. All that would cause would be a weird feeling between the two of them and he didn't want that.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. You don't tell anyone, and I do mean anyone, about this and I do what ever you want." Cord pleaded with her, hoping that it would work the same way it did when they were both kids, and luck was with Cord because with a slow sly smile Bella nodded her head of soft curls. Cord was finally able to breathe a little easier, that was until her remembered what she did with those promise as a child.

Pulling down the long winding drive that cut clear across a pasture with horse grazing in it, Bella held her breath as they stepped inside the house, and then looking around she let it out in one long, gust of air. The house might look the same on the outside as the last time she was here, when Cord's crazy bitch of an ex-wife was here but the inside you could tell this was a place were people live, loved, and full of laugher.

Bella had a wide grin on her face and was about to make a comment on the inside of the house when Cord fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Bella couldn't help but laugh and was about to reach down and help Cord up to his feet when she heard feet stomp up the back porch stairs that lead up to the back door. The door was throw open and a small boy, that looked to be about 4 years old came running it, but screeched to a halt when he saw the man sprawled out on the floor.

With wide eyes Ky McKay stood in the doorway, "What you doin' on the floor dad?", then he noticed the small toy car in Cord's hand. "Woops, guess I forgot that one when you told me to clean up earlier today. Huh?"

That brought a big ole shit eatin' grin on to Bella's face. He just looked so much like Cord that it was like looking into a mirror that made the image look 10 years younger. Ky was just that much like his father, and what a looker his father was!

"I can see that bud, why don't you come put it with the rest of your toys in your room." Cord said as Bella bent at the waist and helped pull him to his feet, and both were almost knocked to the ground by a flying girl that was at least a year older than Bella, that had come up the back steps after Ky and when she saw the couple standing together she launched herself across the room and onto Bella.

"You got a lot of explaining to do!" Bella whisper- shouted into Keeley's ear, all the while hugging her tighter to her body, missing her best friend like only a person that had been through the same separation before could understand.

"I don't know what you mean." Bella was told with a grin and a wink.

"I think you do, and we will have a nice long talk about this when I have the time to deal with you."

"Fine." was the short and huffy reply that Bella got back.

When they pulled apart Bella notices that Cord was on this cell phone having a heated discussion with someone and it didn't look like Cord liked what was being said by the other person. She also noticed that Ky was nowhere in slight

"Hey, sis when's the last time you saw Colt?" Cord demanded of Keeley as he got off the phone with who ever it was that made him so damn mad.

"Don't know, it's been a while. Figure you would see him more that me, you are the one that works with his dumb ass everyday." Keeley shot back at him quicker than lightening

"He hasn't shown up for work the last few days. The guys have been covering form him. I'm just now finding out about, I got to go track his ass down." Cord was on the way out the stairs when Keeley asked him the next question that was on all of our minds.

"How longs this been going on?"

"All week, but I'm not sure if this is the first time or not. After that, fight we got in dad has us working on separate ends of the ranch so I haven't seen or heard from his ass in awhile. Not that I'm complying shit gets done faster when I don't have to fix his mistakes."

Cord continued up the steps after Keeley agreed to help him look for the lost man.

"Would you like me to watch Ky, It might be late when you come in?" Bella asked Cord.

Cord looked surprised that she would offer to do to watch his wild child of a son. He stopped on the steps turned around and stared right into her eyes.

"You sure, I mean you just got off a plane, you've got to be tired and he's wired up. It's getting' late you probably want to get to bed and there's no telling' when we'll be back."

"Yeah I'm sure. It's five right now, so we'll get something to eat for dinner and he goes to bed at what eight. It'll probably take you longer than three hours to find him, so I'll get him scrubbed up and in his pj's and in bed for yea." Bella told him and after a small hesitation, he nodded his agreement.

Bella could fell Keeley eyes on her after awhile she whipped around and glared at her best friend, "What? What is your problem?"

"Nothin', I just thing that it was real sweet of you to do that for my brother."

"It was nothing' and you know it. Damn it Keeley don't give me that look. You know I like Ky, he's a sweetheart."

"Yeah he is, but I can't help fellin' that you did it cause of the same reason you didn't date."

"Oh god not this again, can you just drop it! Please?" Bella pleaded and Keeley looked like she wanted to say more but just then Cord came down the steps and Keeley gave Bella a quick nod and with a small smirk that meant that she had won she flipped out the back door and to her truck before Cord could say a word.

"What was that all about?" Cord asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Nothin' " Bella shot off real quick. "So were is the little wild child."

"He's pickin' up the toys he left all over the house. But I would still watch where you step."

"Ok, will do, now stop worrying it's not the first time I've kept him. I promised he'll be fine." and with that she pushed the hulk of a man out the front door and all but slammed it in his face, before turning on her heels and walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Ky what do you what for dinner?"

**Later on that night**

Bella was shook awake by a large looming shadow standing above her, she was just about to scream when she took in his scent and heard his deep chuckle.

"What the hell do you think you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." She whisper shouted.

But he was already moving away from her and towards the kitchen and in the dark low of the moon she saw a new fresh bruise on his check his knuckles where all cut up and it looked like his nose was bleeding.

"Oh, Cord. What happened? Are you alright. Oh, go on up and to your room and take a shower. I'll get the first aid kit, check on Ky and be right up." Cord looked like he was going to disagree, but with one look from Bella he when quiet and limbered up the stairs. Bella reached up under the cabinet by the sink and pulled out a first aid kit, them she grabbed a small bowl and took that all up the stairs with her.

She tiptoed up the stairs and into Ky room, looking down on him she placed a light kiss on his forehead and walked quietly out of his room and down the hall toward his fathers room and slipped in, and sat on the side of the bed next to the lump that was Cord.

"Thought I told you to take a shower?" Bella said with a small smile.

"Didn't feel like it, don't feel like doing much of anything."

Bella got up and walked slowly to the bathroom and turned on the warm water knob at the sink and when it was lukewarm she took the bowl she had brought with her and filled it haft way full before turning out the water and reaching in to the bottom drawer of the cabinet and pulling out a small hand towel. She grabbed both the towel and the bowl and took it in to the bedroom.

"Roll over." she told him and when he did she dipped the towel into the warm water and whopped the blood off his face and then of his knuckles. She then put some Neosporin and band-aids on his hands then she went back to work on his face.

"You what to tell me what happened?"

"Not really."

"Ok, well Ky is feed; he's had his bath and was in bed by eight."

"And how did you manage that?" he had a look of confusion on his handsome face.

"That is a secret." she said as she moved everything to the bedside table and then laid down beside Cord.

They were silent for a long while and Bella thought he was asleep when he suddenly spoke, " It was Colt, he was in some bar outside of town, he was drunk and had some girl on his lap. When I came in he got cocky, started talking shit, when I didn't say anything back he got pissed and then he though a few punches. When I got him out of the bar and in the truck, I called Keeley and told her to go on home I had found him. Took him to mom and dad's and left him there. They can deal with him."

Bella didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say and Cord didn't want her to say anything, she could feel it so there they lad there and rifted off to sleep.

_Ok, so I finished the second chapter and I hop you like it. R&R please! I'm thing 7 reviews and then I'll post another chapter, it's haft way finished. But it might take me a while._


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed:_

_Last chapter :Bella didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say and Cord didn't want her to say anything, she could feel it so there they lad there and drifted off to sleep._

The first time Bella was woken up was by two sharp pokes, in her side. As she open her eyes she went to sit up and noticed that she couldn't. There was a strong arm dusted with coal black hair wrapped around her waist holding her in place. She also noticed that it wasn't even dawn yet, you could just see the beginning of a beautiful sunrise, rising above the Montana Mountains. There was two more sharp pokes in her side, Bella turned her head and saw mini-Cord Ky.

"What you doin' in my daddy's bed?" Ky asked with the straightforwardness that only a 5 year old can.

"We were having a little sleepover." Bella said to him, though she felt like she was lying to the poor kid and she didn't like doing that.

"You could have stayed in my bed." Ky was hurt, he thought of Bella has _his_ friend not this fathers.

"No way Joe! You snore!" Bella said trying to make him feel better, all the while torn in two parts. One want cord to wake up and help her with this situation, and the other part of her wanted him to sleep on she that she didn't have to deal with the all of the emotions surround them.

"But dad snores louder!" Ky protested trying to sound ferocious, but the effect was ruined by the large yawn that came from his tiny mouth.

"Why don't you just cawl on up here with me, it real early. We'll get a couple hours of sleep."

So after Bella pulled the covers away from the bed and her body just enough for ky to slip through she folded him in to her arms and fell in to a light peaceful sleep.

When the sun was almost over the mountain tops Cord awoke. He stared down at Bella and his son, all the while thing there wasn't at prettier picture or a place he would rather be. Some time in the night there legs had become tangled together and her head was resting on the joint were his shoulder and arm met.

Cord almost couldn't bear to bring himself to wake her and his sleeping son up, but knew that he had to get up and get ready to start the day. Deciding that he would just slip our of bed, take a quick shower and then wake them up. He was sure that bella would want to get to were ever it was that she was staying and Ky needed to get up and get his breakfast so that he could get ready to go to his grandparents house for the day.

As he was getting up he heard a quiet moan, that came from Bella, she was reaching out with one arm for him. She rolled over after untangling herself from his son and turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a sleep rough voice.

"Got to get goin' I'm late. We going to have to fix a pump on the south 40. It's been down for about a week, and then we have to fix a few fence post on the west side of the ranch."

"The ones by the side of the highway or the one that runs down by the Big Crow Creek?"

"The one by the highway. We've got to get it done, one of the cows got out a few weeks back and we patched it up, but we really need to pull the post up and reset them in the ground and run a some new wire."

It have Cord burst with pride that she knew so much about his ranch and the daily work and maintenance that comes with owning and help running of a ranch. That it wasn't just cowboy boots and hats and and romance stories.

"What you going to do with Ky? You going to take him with you, you know father son bonding?"

"No, I thought about taking him to my mom's. She'll keep him till I get in tonight."

She was quiet for a while, looking down on Ky' s peaceful sleeping face and then turn to face Cord once again, "Would you like me to watch him for the day, I've got nothing better to do and I mean. He probably won't be to happy about getting up this early. And he has all of his toys and clothes here.

"It would make it so much on you too. You won't have to pick him up or worry about being late and I can get him to bed if it gets to late."

Cord thought about what all Bella had said and he agreed that what she said was true and as much as he loved the idea of her in his house, taking care of his son, he didn't want to take to much of her time up. She had just watched his son last night because he had to take care of his younger brother. Bella had taken care of everything, she had gotten Ky fed, washed, and in bed by nine. Hell Cord thought she might have even thought started a load of laundry.

"You don't have to do that. He'll be fine at my parents."

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to. I really loved helping out last night and I really love the little guy. Please?"

She looked at Ky as she said the first part but by the end she had turned her head to look at Cord. Bella had a burning look in her eyes, and cord could tell that what she said was the truth and once he saw that look of passion in her eyes, he couldn't refuse. She really like love his son, and that sent a flutter through his body straight from his heart.

"Yeah, but only as long as your sure that you want to."

"I'm sure! Now go on before you wake up Ky." Bella said as she shooed him out of bed and into the bathroom were Cord had started to began with.

While Cord was in the shower, Bella had slipped out of the bed and walked out of the Cord's bedroom and into the guest bedroom here she had set her suitcase while she was cleaning last night. After changing into a clean pair of sweats and a different shirt, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen were she started to fix coffee, very _strong_ coffee.

Bella had learned early on that almost all of the men of the McKay family, and some women, like their coffee as black and strong as you could make it. Bella totally disagreed. She thought the sweeter the better, she didn't drink sugar with her coffee. Bella preferred coffee with her sugar. As Bella was thinking over the strange habits of the wild McKay, she failed to notice the one that had made his way from the shower to the kitchen. Their stood Cord McKay, hair still dripping wet and in his usual attire, black dusty Stetson, and a pair of beat up boots, old worn jeans and a t-shirt. Their was never a man sexier than Cord McKay.

"I've got to go, you sure that you'll be ok here? It won't be any trouble to take him to my parents."

"Yes I'm sure! Now take your coffee and go on." Cord looked like he was goin to say something when Bela cut him off with a, "Out! Get out."

After taking the coffee from Bella, and a quick kiss on the forehead as thanks he left for work. Bella watched him walk to his truck and climb inside, before she turned back to the stair and started to walk up to Cord's room were Ky was still a sleep. After kissing the top of his black cury haired head, she slid down the stairs and into the kitchen to call Keeley.

Bella couldn't get Keeley to answer but she left message, "Hey, Keeley its me, answer the phone."

She tried several more times to reach Keeley, but after six or seven calls she finally gave up and went back up stair to check on a still sleeping Ky, glancing at the clock on the bedside table bella saw that it was a little before 10' o clock so she decided to wake Ky up and get a start on breakfast.

"Sweetie, hay sweetie. Why don't you get up? We got lots to do today."

After much soft whispers and a little bit of a back rubbing, Bella was finally able to get the little man out of bed and to start the day.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Bella asked Ky, when they were finished eating breakfast and had put the dishes and cleaned up the mess they had made from the dinosaur pancakes, will every topping imaginable.

'We have to go to the barn! I want to show you, daddy taught me to get on Jester the cowboy way!"

"Well that sounds like a plan. But I think we need to get out of our pj's and into something warmer. And maybe so boots, not Spongebob house shoes."

"Yeah, your right!" You go change real fast!" Bella was ordered by the tiny five year old. It really was cute, seeing the determined glint flash in his tiny eyes. The same way his father's eye's flash when dealing with a stubborn mare.

After changing and making sure that Ky's closes were matching and clean but just something he had grabbed from his dresser in his haste to get outside. Bella and Ky made there way outside into the slightly chilly air; which wasn't so strange for northern Wyoming. Bella with Ky hanging on top her hand and dragging her out the door, made there way out to the barn to see Jester , ky's very own pony, and the other horses in the large building.

Ky showed her his saddle and told her all the things he got to do around the barn with his father, but when it came time for him to show her how to ride, Bella was quick to let him know that he would have to wait to show her till his father got home. It took a while but Bella finally got Ky, to understand that he had to wait for his father to giver her the ok, and then her could show her how well he rode like a cowboy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, so I know that it's been along time since I have updated. And I am really sorry for that! And I hope that you enjoy this new addition to __I Want a Cowboy__ and I really hope that you review and let me know what you think. _

Bella heard the house phone ringing and as she looked at the caller id she saw that it was Cord, probably calling to check on his son.

Picking it up Bella answered, "He's fine no broken bones and no tattoos and we only set one room on fire."

"I'm really hoping that you're joking about that. But that not what I'm calling about." Cord answered back after a short hesitation.

"Ok so what did you just have to call and interrupted nap time." Bella replied a bit snidely, she wasn't lying when she said that nap.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to tell you know that I'm going to be a little late tonight. I didn't know if you had anything to do tonight or if Kealley played to kidnapped you. If you needed to you can take him to my mom's and she'll keep him for you."

"No, it's fine. I don't have any plans so we're good. When do you think you'll be home?" It was only four o'clock, and Ky would soon be waking up soon.

"About seven, a little after. I try to be home at five or five-thirty, I don't like to leave him for to long."

"That will be fine he goes to bed at eight rights? I'll have dinner ready and have KY take a bath so he has time to see you when you get home. That sounds good to you?"

After a short silent that was and a sharp intake in breath Cord finally responded to the question Bella had asked him, Yeah that sounds great Bells, real great."

"Ok, then I better let you go so you can get back to work."

"Ok, tell Ky I love him for me?

"It's already done. Bye."

And with that she hung up the cordless phone back on the rack, and walked into the living room where Ky was sleeping looking like a little angel. Which if anyone knew that little rug rat, they knew that he was a daredevil out of this world. Bella walked over and kneeled down on the floor beside him and brushed his silky soft hair out away from his forehead.

Bella leaned down and brushed her lips where the hair had once been," Ky wake up we got looks to do! Come on buddy, time to get up."

*****Time skip*****

Bella rinsed the baby soap wash out of Ky hair that left it soft and smelling of apples. She and KY had cooked dinner after they had picked up the mess and getting a load of laundry in the washing machines. And needless to say they were both dirty they had started to make cookies and then had a fight in the flour. A normal thing when baking with a six year old.

"Come on buddy, we got to hurray up. I got to get that mess down stairs cleaned up and then I got to get a shower or daddy won't be too happy with us."

"OK, I'm done! Can we eat those cookies?"

"Yes, while I'm cleaning you can eat the cookie in the kitchen with me. How does that sound to you?"

Ky only nodded as Bella was getting him out of the tub and drying him of with the over sized over fluffy towel. And then handing him closes to put on, she stepped out of the room and left him to some downstairs after he was done, putting on his close like a big man.

She had already gotten the mop and bucket out of the closet when she heard Ky thunder sown the steps and slid into the kitchen stool looking for the cookies that they had made not to long ago. Bella handed him the plate and got to work on cleaning up the mess that they had made, and when she was dine haft of the plate was gone. Bella looked at him with her hands on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

And he slowly pushed the plate and gave her a smile that was so much like that sheepish grin of his father. After she nodded he slid off the stool and ran into the living room.

"Don't run in the house." She yelled after him but it was no use he was already sitting on the couch.

Then she heard the back door, slid open and turned around and there was Cord, looking tired and dirty but with a smile on his face. With a raised eyebrow he questioned the sate she was in. All she said was "Cookies", and he had a look of understanding he nodded and him kicked off his boots and set his hat on the table and make his way into the living room where he could here his son laughing.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be back foods ready if you'll take it out of the oven it would really help out."

"Yeah, that fine now or…" He let the question trail off as if not knowing what to say.

"When the timer dings, please." And with that she walked up the stairs to take her shower.

After she came down and sat at the table with the two men, she could she that something was bothering Cord. After she was along with him she turns and looked him dead in the eye and asks, "What the matter? And don't you lie to me Cord!"

"My mother knows you're here."

"And what the hell is the big deal with that! She likes me."

"yeah, but you didn't tell her you were here, and neither did I so I got my ass chewed out, and then she started to plan a damn party!"

Ok, she that what got you all stressed out?"

"I didn't want to upset you or push you in to doing something you didn't want to do." Cord said to Bella quietly.

Bella stepped over his long leg that he had stretched out in a causal position, and wrapped her arms around him holding on to him tight.

_I know it's a little short and the editing isn't the besy, but it was done i about 45 mins. i got an isea and i had to get it down and uploaded, the hole time i was writing this i was listening to a really great song called Country Boy, by Arron Lewis_


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Ok, so I know that my last chapter of __I Want a Cowboy __and that it wasn't really well written and I know that the grammar and spelling wasn't good at all. Like I said on the author's note last chapter I was written really fast and in a spur of the moment type thing. I just wanted to let everybody know that I am so sorry about it. And now on with the story…_

Bella was sitting on the pouch looking out at the stars thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. She couldn't believe that it wasn't so long that she was sitting in Forks with the Cullen's. Bella had decided not long before she left Forks, to come to Wyoming that she and Edward wouldn't last. They were too different, and not just with the species barrier, though that was one of the things.

He was still living in the twentieth century, with his old ideals of what people should be like and he was so stiff and boring, Bella understood that she wasn't a normal teenager, but for him to want to protect her, the simple non-passionate kisses, and so many other things that the different in ages made difficult. Bella couldn't live like that, so she had decided that after her birthday she would talk to him about it. Bella still hope to be friends with him and his family but she would understand if they decided against it.

What Bella couldn't understand was how Alice hadn't seen her come to this decision. Most time she was so intone to Bella that she would know without even trying to. Or maybe she knew and was just trying to come up with a way to change her mind; like always.

There was a tiny soft creak, of the wooden floor and Bella turned to see what or who was up at this time of night. Then she left the house she was sure that everyone was a sleep and she took great care to be as quiet as possible. It was Cord standing there in the moonlight; wearing low slung jeans that hung off his hips just a little and were hugging his tone and tan legs.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bella asked him with a slight smile, glad she wasn't drooling.

"I could ask you the same thing." A soft reply came back.

"I asked you first so you have to answer."

"I got up and went to get a drink, I saw the porch light on; know it had to be you so ;I came to check on you. So, it's your turn."

"I was think." Bella told him in a whisper soft voice.

"What about?" Cord asked equally as soft.

"Did you know that it's only been like a week since I was in Folks High School? I seems so strange, you know not being there. But at the same time, I'm so happy that I'm here and not there. I love being around you and Ky."

"Wait, I thought you graduated last year? That's what mom and dad were saying. That you were in some super smart class and finished before everybody else."

"I did, but Charlie wanted me to finish my senior year at Folks, with him."

"So what did he say about this little vacation? Couldn't be that bad, if you're here."

"He couldn't do too much about it, I'm eighteen. So he didn't have much to do. But about the second day I called and told him that I wouldn't be coming back for the school year; to pull me off the school roster."

"Well, that didn't go over well did it?"

"Actually, it went better then I thought it would. He wasn't happy; but he understood that either he could do it or I was."

"Still headstrong?"

"Hell yeah, you have to be to hag around your family. Your sister even more so." Bella told him with a small grin thinking about all the stuff that she and Keeley had gotten into over the summers. The things they had done but never gotten caught.

"So when are you going back? Or are you going back?" Was it Bella or did she see a hopeful glint in his eyes. But it couldn't be, Cord only thought of her as the annoying little girl that followed him around.

"I don't really know, but I'm think about staying here. At least for a little while."

"That's good; I know that Ky and I really do like having you here." Cord muttered to her and Bella felt her heart soar, it warmed her to know that she had a place that she was needed ad that she not only enjoyed being. But also was needed and truly wanted.

And then Cord stood up and offered her his hand, waiting for her to grab a hold of his hand to pull her to her feet. Bella quickly grabbed a hold and held on tight and walk with him into the house and up the stairs t the guest room that she was staying in.

"Night." Bella whispered

"Night." Cord whispered back to her and turned and walked to his room.

Bella woke the next morning to the banging on her door and the sunlight streaming into her room. After standing and walking to the door, she opened it and looked down. There standing in the door way was a short boy still in his sleep closes.

"Yes?"

"Can we have smiley pancakes, with whip cream and syrup and strawberries, and, and…"

"Yes we can have what ever you want for breakfast. Now were in the world is your dad?"

"He's still asleep. It's his day that he doesn't go to work, so I'm supposed to be qiet and wait. But you're here and I get smiley pancakes!"

"Ok, you get dressed and I'll make the pancakes."

"Smiley pancakes." Ky told her with a serious look on his face.

"Right, Smiley pancakes."

Bella walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were she got all the items out that she would need for the 'Smiley' pancakes. After Ky came down the stairs and she got the pancakes made. She served him up on a plate with all the toppings that Ky had said he wanted. She went up the stairs once again to wake his father up and get him some 'Smiley' pancakes.

Stepping into Cord's room she went straight to his bed and leaned down to sweep the black hair off his forehead. Then she pressed a light kiss on his brow and watched as he woke slowly.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Getting you up. Your son and I have already made 'Smiley' pancakes. He is dressed and eating."

"I'm sorry, I should have been up. To get him breakfast.

"Don't worry about it. We have funning together, I just wanted to make sure that you got something g to eat.

"I'll be down right after I get a shower and change my closes. Don't forget that we have to go to the family dinner tonight."

Bella nodded her agreement and walked out of the room to see what Ky was doing. She found him in the kitchen in the same place she had left him; sitting at the kitchen nook eating.

"Hey buddy, don't forget that we have to go see grandma to day! So don't eat to much sugar. We wouldn't want you to get sick." Bella told him with a small grin.

"Ok." All the while shoveling more food into his mouth.

Bella just shook her head and carried on with what she was working on before she went to wake up Cord.

Bella stepped out of the Cord's truck, tired and wore out form all the fun that the family dinner that Cord's mother had hosted. All the family was there and there was games and food and music, and like anything that the McKay's family there was many people.

Bella looked over to Cord, holding Ky in his arms asleep. The little guy had played the hardest of all the kids and was the dirtiest and sweatiest after all the games that were played. He was so tired that he didn't even make a sound as Cord moved him to and from the truck.

"So what did you think, has the family changed that much since you were here last." Cord asked after he had gotten his son to bed for the night.

"Not really, there was lots of food games and people. And lets not forget the noise, lots of noise."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You get on to bed."

And Cord was, he had just been thinking about how well Bella fit into his family. And he couldn't help but feel that he wanted her there. With him, forever.

_OK so another chapter is finished and I am working on the next after his/ I got this chapter out sooner than I though and I really hope yu all like it. So please review! (:_


End file.
